


An Open Book

by Autumnalpalmetto



Series: Opening Up About Life [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Interviews, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnalpalmetto/pseuds/Autumnalpalmetto
Summary: A month after Andrew comes out on the podcast, they both go back and talk to Whitney about it all.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Opening Up About Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562116
Comments: 26
Kudos: 339





	An Open Book

Whitney Hayes: Hello and welcome back to The Whit Report! My name is Whitney Hayes and I’m skipping my intro because I have Andrew and Neil Minyard-Josten in my studio today! That’s right folks, they hyphenated. 

Neil: Hello, everyone. 

Whitney: It’s been a month since your coming out, and I think I speak for everyone when I say it’s been the longest month of our lives! You two dropped a cleverly hidden bomb on the world and haven’t been seen publicly since. All we’ve gotten is a nice sound bite from your agent. 

Neil: I was about to apologize, but then I realized no, we aren’t sorry. We’re both private people, and the response we received was huge. Positive, but huge. 

Andrew: I wouldn’t say it was positive. Many people claimed we were lying to them or were openly homophobic. Then the media started demanding a lot from us. They wanted interviews and the ‘full’ story. Then there were people claiming to be fans, tweeting us extremely inappropriate questions. 

Neil: And that’s just the first 24 hours. 

Whitney: What have you two been doing for the last month? Staying offline, I hope.

Neil: Work. Still have to get to practice. And saying no to everything, declining interviews. Every network from the US to Australia has asked for an interview.

Whitney: That’s what I heard. When you reached out to me last week, I was completely shocked.

Andrew: Who better to do the first interview with than the woman who unknowingly helped us come out?

Whitney: Can I just say, my ratings when through the roof after that? I had the number one episode in the world on every chart for a week straight.

Neil: Get that ad revenue. 

Whitney: Why me? Not for the first interview, but for the coming out?

Neil: Well, as you know, that wasn’t completely planned. When I wrote that note, I had absolutely no idea what Andrew would say. 

Andrew: No shit. When Whitney handed me that fucking note, I had no idea what would be in it. I expected a question for the interview. 

Neil: So, it was kind of spontaneous, but also not. We had been talking about it for a while. 

Andrew: Coming out wasn’t spontaneous, how we did it was.

Neil: Thank you, that’s what I was trying to say.

Whitney: Looking back, do you feel like it was the right choice? 

Andrew: I don’t believe in regret.

Neil: She’s not asking if we regret it, she's asking if there was a better way to do it.

Andrew: No, there wasn’t. We got to have a bit of fun with it, and it doesn’t matter how we did it, the reactions would have been the same. Some people say we deceived them, others say we’re role models. Some are homophobic, some are super fucking creepy. I swear to god if I see one more post talking about who's the top and who's the bottom, I will fucking divorce Neil. 

Neil: We’ve been blocking everyone on twitter that mentions us in shit like that, and people are very mad about it. 

Andrew: We both closed our DM’s because we were getting so many ‘why did you block me’ messages from people making new accounts because we blocked them. We blocked your ass because you said something inappropriate, it’s not hard to figure out. 

Neil: Most people are cool about it, it’s about 25% that are either creepy or homophobic. My question is, why would people at us just to be homophobic? What do they think will happen? Oh JesusLover88746 says we are living in sin, guess we better divorce? 

Whitney: You really get tweets like that?

Neil: So many. So very many. Proportional to everything else, it’s not too many, but looking at the raw numbers it’s in the thousands. 

Whitney: Holy Shit. 

Andrew: As I said, we’ve been blocking a lot of people. 

Neil: Our PR manager is not happy with us right now.

Whitney: Why? You can’t control how people react.

Andrew: Because we are being needlessly difficult.

Neil: We’re in trouble for blocking people, for waiting a month to do an interview, for not doing damage control. I’ve lost count. 

Andrew: Oh, and we’re being fined ten thousand dollars for damages to the team's image or something like that.

Whitney: For coming out? I’m pretty sure that’s illegal.

Neil: No, for telling people to fuck off.

Whitney: Oh okay, that makes more sense. Here, I’ll do it for you, so you don’t get fined again. Hey listeners, all the lovely people out there who tuned in just to hear Andrew and Neil Minyard-Josten speak out for the first time in a month. Stop being fucking assholes and get the fuck over yourselves. 

Andrew: I like her.

Neil: You’re not allowed to adopt any more wayward people. 

Andrew: I’m just saying she’d be fun at the Christmas party. 

Neil: Andrew, no.

Andrew: What I’m hearing is you’ll be annoyed but not too mad if I do it anyway.

Neil: How the fuck did you get that from ‘Andrew, no’?

Andrew: Your tone. 70% of communication is nonverbal, Neil. 

Neil: If anyone wants a husband, I have one to give away. He’s quiet, cleans up after himself, and is constantly bringing home strays. 

Andrew: It would take a lot more than that to get rid of me. 

Neil: Trust me, I know that.

Whitney: Do I get a say?

Andrew: Yes.

Neil: No.

Whitney: Okay, I’m going to say it anyway. I love you two.

Andrew: Gross, I’m married.

Neil: And gay.

Andrew: That too.

Whitney: Why do you two ever do interviews alone? You are way more fun together. 

Andrew: Most people can’t handle us together. Start one small bathroom fire and suddenly you’re a menace. 

Whitney: Bathroom fire?

Andrew: Neil accidentally lit Matt Boyd’s shower curtain on fire when we were hiding in the bathroom to smoke cigarettes in college. It was at his bachelor's party too. 

Neil: I may have had more to drink than I normally do. But I put it out in two seconds. There was barely a mark. 

Andrew: Barely a mark? Matt noticed the second he walked into the bathroom. 

Neil: Well, if someone hadn’t been staring at it, he wouldn’t have. 

Andrew: Well, if someone hadn’t lit it on fire in the first place, I wouldn’t have been looking at it.

Neil: Remind me why I married you.

Andrew: Something about love or some shit like that.

Neil: Gross.

Andrew: Super gross.

Whitney: I’m usually pretty good at holding in my laughter during interviews, but you two are cracking me up. What’s your biggest pet peeve about each other?

Andrew: She’s trying to start a fight.

Whitney: It’s one of my couple’s questions. We can skip it if you want to. 

Neil: Oh, no, no, no, I am not skipping this one.

Andrew: Here we go.

Neil: Andrew doesn’t put his clothes in the laundry basket, he hangs them over the side occasionally, but most of the time he puts them next to the laundry basket. On the floor. 

Andrew: So I can wear them again. 

Neil: But you don’t! You don’t wear them again.

Andrew: I would if I could, but someone puts them in the laundry basket, so I can’t.

Neil: Andrew, dear, you have more clothes than almost anyone I know, and we do laundry once a week. You don’t need to rewear things, just put them in the basket. 

Andrew: Neil, dear, stop fucking with my clothes when I put them on the floor. 

Whitney: I feel like this is a conversation you’ve had before.

Andrew: It’s been almost ten years, at this point it’s entirely scripted. 

Neil: And yet it still happens.

Andrew: And yet you always pick them up and put them in the basket. 

Whitney: Andrew, what’s your pet peeve about Neil?

Andrew: He’s a morning person. I’m lucky enough to marry my best friend, and then he’s a fucking morning person. How frustrating is that? He gets up at 6 am on our days off. On purpose, Whitney. He gets up at 6 am, on purpose. 

Neil: Yeah, but I lay with you and let you sleep on me for another few hours. 

Andrew: Thank you for telling the entire world that. I appreciate it.

Neil: No problem. 

Whitney: What do you do while he’s sleeping?

Neil: Read. Andrew goes to bed with me even though he’s a night owl, so he reads then and I catch up to him the next morning.

Andrew: On weekends, we do that. On weekdays, we both have to get up at 6 for practice, so I go to sleep when he does.

Neil: Experts say it’s better to keep the same sleep schedule every day. 

Andrew: Do I look like I give a fuck what experts say?

Whitney: I’m with Andrew on this one. I will not get out of bed at 6 am unless I absolutely have to. 

Andrew: Thank you.

Whitney: What is married life like for you two?   
Andrew: We were roommates in college, so it’s like that. I'm living with my best friend. We’re basically just roommates, but I get to go to sleep with him and wake up with him every day. 

Neil: Yeah, that’s a good way to say it. It’s nice. We’re private people, we don’t go out a lot or anything, and there’s no one else I’d rather spend the evening hanging out with after work.

Whitney: That’s so sweet. 

Andrew: That’s gross, Neil. 

Neil: Yeah, I don’t know why I said that. Way too gross. 

Whitney: You both keep saying gross to random things. 

Andrew: Unfortunately, after so long together we have the same sense of humor. 

Neil: We had the same sense of humor before we started dating.

Andrew: Gross.

Neil: When we say gross, we mean it’s getting... like too personal.

Andrew: Sentimental. 

Neil: Yeah, that.

Whitney: Aww, that’s cute. So I should take it as a compliment?

Andrew: Why would you take being too sentimental as a compliment? 

Neil: Most people enjoy being sentimental.

Andrew: Gross, why?

Neil: How the fuck should I know?

Whitney: I love your bickering. It feels so playful. Like, I don’t for a second believe there’s any heat behind it. 

Andrew: We’ve been together for a long time. For how old we are, an extremely long time. We grew up together in a lot of ways. There’s no way the 18- and 19-year-olds we were when we met were adults in any way, shape, or form. 

Neil: When you grow up with someone like that, you grow together. Especially with the shit we went through early on. I may say I have a husband to give away or he may joke about divorce, but we know where the lines are and we won’t cross them. 

Whitney: That’s so sweet. I love it. I know I keep saying that, but I really do. You two are so obviously in love, and it’s refreshing to see. 

Neil: I may have bribed Andrew into coming on here with me and actually talking. Originally he said he’d only talk if you asked him a direct question.

Whitney: How did you bribe him?

Andrew: That weird blink was him trying to wink. He can not wink and he knows it, I don't understand why he keeps trying. 

Whitney: Ahh, that explains it. 

Neil: I can wink.

Whitney: Honey, no. Just no. You can’t.

Neil: I don't like that you two are friends.

Andrew: I do. 

Neil: Last month when he got home from talking to you, he said, and I quote, ‘she's the least annoying interviewer I have ever spoken too’.

Whitney: I feel like that’s a high compliment. 

Andrew: It is.

Whitney: Okay, so, winding down a bit. Are you going to do more interviews after this? Is this the first of many to be part of the Minyard-Josten marriage? 

Andrew: No, this is it, the only joint interview we will be doing. And you wasted half the time letting us bicker. 

Whitney: Once you get started I can’t stop you, it’s too much fun.

Neil: A force of nature couldn’t stop us.

Whitney: I want to take a second and thank you both for opening up here, with me and on air. I know Neil said he wasn’t going to get into his relationship last time I talked to him, and I really appreciate that you chose me to do just that.

Andrew: We didn’t say much about our relationship. 

Whitney: But you did reveal a lot just by chatting with each other. You’re fairly serious people, and I’m glad you’ve found each other to be playful with. 

Andrew: Whitney, I do not know how to tell you this so I’m just going to say it: you are a fucking sap.

Whitney: I know, let me live my life.

Andrew: Just making sure. 

Whitney: Well that it’s for today on The Whit Report! My name is Whitney Hayes, and my friends today are Andrew and Neil Minyard-Josten! It doesn’t matter what this week’s theme is, because I know most of you are just here to get the details on the world’s most famous couple. I’m going to take a moment to remind you all not to be dicks to each other or my new best friends, Andrew and Neil. If you are, we will all block you. Thanks have a great night. 


End file.
